memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 5
Episodes Summary Season 5 starts with the exposing of Martok as a changeling within the Klingon Empire. Then, Worf helps Quark woo Grilka, a Klingon woman in the sequel to the episode "The House of Quark." In this episode, Worf and Jadzia Dax start a relationship initiated by Dax. This relationship will continue throughout the rest of the season and beyond. Jake Sisko is doing a report on Julian Bashir in a later episode when they are called to help a Federation colony against Klingon attack. Jake has his first real dealings with death in this episode, which is mainly centered around him. Keiko O'Brien later gets possessed by a strange noncorporeal being who forces Miles O'Brien to do whatever she says or else she'll kill Keiko. Miles is, of course, able to outwit her. "Trials and Tribble-ations" is the 30th year anniversary episode of Star Trek and is a unique merging of the DS9 cast into the actual episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" using the old footage. It is also featured in the bonuses of the DVD Box Set's 7th DVD. Another big change is shown here in Deep Space 9 within the episode "Rapture" as the Starfleet uniforms are changed for the 2nd time in all the spin-offs series to a new "grey on black" style. The crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] continued with the colored-shoulder uniform style, however, as they had no way of knowing of the change. In "The Begotten", Odo receives a sick infant changeling from Quark which he attempts to nurse back to health, but with no success. However, before it "dies" it absorbs itself into Odo's body changing Odo back into a changeling with the ability to shapeshift. The Maquis are shown again here in DS9 twice, first in "For the Uniform" then "Blaze of Glory," in which Michael Eddington finally is killed, but not by Benjamin Sisko. We find out midway in this series that for about two months Julian Bashir had been replaced by a changeling (before the change of uniforms, as they find Julian in his old uniform when they rescue him.) In this two-part episode, Martok is also returned and rejoins the Klingon Empire. General Martok stays on DS9 as Klingon Representive for the new alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire (after the Cardassians join the Dominion.) We also find out the Romulans are willing to help the two defeat the Dominion. There are many episodes not related to the Dominion War directly, such as Julian Bashir meeting the creator of the EMH who wants to use Julian for his next model, which we find out is supposed to be a Longterm Medical Hologram. In this episode, we find out Julian had been genetically altered to make him stronger and smarter as he was "slow" as a child. Other episodes include Odo's falling in and out of love with a mysterious women, Quark smuggling weapons "illegally," Quark finding out his mother and the Grand Nagus had fallen in love, and the discovering of an alternate timeline by the crew aboard the Defiant which has the Defiant being thrown back in time and crashing on a planet, and a world of 8,000 being created by the survivors of this crash. Nog is featured as a command cadet in the episode "Empok Nor." Finally, the episode concludes with an attack on the station and the true beginning of the Dominion War along with the abandoning of the station by the crew, who stay on board the Defiant. Background * This season was broadcast concurrent with Star Trek: Voyager Season 3, and Star Trek: First Contact was released during its run. Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Crew ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Ira Steven Behr ;Creative Consultant: *Michael Piller ;Coordinating Producer: *Robert della Santina ;Co-Producer: *J.P. Farrell ;Producers: *Robert Hewitt Wolfe *Steve Oster *René Echevarria ;Co-Supervising Producer: *Hans Beimler ;Supervising Producers: *Peter Lauritson *Ronald D. Moore ;Associate Producer: *Terri Potts ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. *Ron Surma ;Music by: *Dennis McCarthy ("Apocalypse Rising", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Trials and Tribble-ations") *Jay Chattaway ("The Ship", "Things Past") *David Bell ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "The Ascent") *Gregory Smith ("The Assignment") *Paul Baillargeon ("Let He Who Is Without Sin...") ;Main Title Theme by: *Dennis McCarthy (credit appears only in episodes not composed by McCarthy) ;Director of Photography: *Jonathan West, A.S.C. ("Apocalypse Rising"–"Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "The Assignment"–"Things Past") *Kris Krosskove ("...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Trials and Tribble-ations") ;Production Designer: *Herman Zimmerman ("Trials and Tribble-ations"–"Let He Who Is Without Sin...") ;Art Director: *Randy McIlvain ;Editors: *David Ramirez (every third episodes after "Apocalypse Rising") *Steve Tucker (every third episode after "The Ship") *Michael Westmore II (every third episode after "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") ;Unit Production Manager: *Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Directors: *B.C. Cameron (odd-numbered episodes) *Lou Race (even-numbered episodes) ;Second Assistant Director: *Paul Lawrence (all episodes except "Trials and Tribble-ations") *Robin Winter ("Trials and Tribble-ations") ;Costume Designer: *Robert Blackman ;Visual Consultant: *Herman Zimmerman ("Apocalypse Rising"–"...Nor the Battle to the Strong") ;Visual Effects Producer: *Dan Curry ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Gary Hutzel ("Apocalypse Now", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Ascent") *David Stipes (even-numbered episodes) *Edward L. Williams ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") *Dan Curry ("Let He Who Is Without Sin...") ;Post Production Supervisor: *Kristine Fernandes ;Scenic Art Supervisor/Technical Consultant: *Michael Okuda ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: *Rick Sternbach ;Make-up Designed and Supervised by: *Michael Westmore ;Set Decorator: *Laura Richarz ;Set Designers: *Fritz Zimmerman ("Apocalypse Rising", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "The Assignment", "Things Past") *Anthony Bro ("The Ship") *Ron Wilkinson ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...", "The Ascent") ;Illustrator: *John Eaves ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Judy Elkins ("Apocalypse Rising", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Ascent") *Adam Buckner (even-numbered episodes) ;Visual Effects Series Coordinator: *Edward L. Williams ;Visual Effects Associate: *Laura Lang-Matz ;Script Supervisor: *Stuart Lippman ("Apocalypse Rising", "The Ship") *Judi Brown ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places"–"The Ascent") ;Wardrobe Supervisor: *Carol Kunz (odd-numbered episodes) *Camille Argus (even-numbered episodes) ;Special Effects: *Gary Monak ;Property Master: *Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: *Thomas J. Arp ;Scenic Artists: *Anthony Fredrickson ("Apocalypse Rising") *James Van Over ("The Ship") *Doug Drexler (odd-numbered episodes starting with "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") *Denise Okuda (even-numbered episodes starting with "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") ;Hair Designer: *Norma Lee ;Make-up Artists: *Sonny Burman ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places"–"Trials and Tribble-ations") *Mark Bussan ("The Ship"–"...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Things Past", "The Ascent") *Camille Calvet ("Apocalypse Rising", "Trials and Tribble-ations"–"Let He Who Is Without Sin...") *Karen Iverson ("Apocalypse Rising"–"Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "Let He Who Is Without Sin..."–"The Ascent") *Dean Jones ("Apocalypse Rising", "The Ship", "Trials and Tribble-ations"–"Things Past") *Karen Westerfield ("...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "The Assignment", "The Ascent") ;Hair Stylists: *Jacklin Masteran ("Apocalypse Now", "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "The Assignment", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") *Brian Andrew-Tunstall ("Apocalypse Now", "The Ship", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...", "Things Past") *Alicia Tripi ("The Ship", "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "The Assignment") *Linle White ("Trials and Tribble-ations", "Things Past") *Caryl Codon-Tharp ("The Ascent") *Rebecca DeMorrio ("The Ascent") ;Sound Mixer: *Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: *Kris Krosskove, S.O.C. (all episodes except those on which he served as Director of Photography) *Bill Asman ("...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Ascent") ;Chief Lighting Technician: *R.D. Knox ;First Company Grip: *Steve Gausche ;Key Costumers: *Mary Ellen Bosché (odd-numbered episodes) *Jerry Bono (odd-numbered episodes) *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods (even-numbered episodes except "The Assignment") *Stephanie Levanda-Lipsky ("The Ship", "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") (credited as Stephanie Lipsky in "The Ship") *Carol Kunz ("The Assignment") *Cleo Severy ("The Assignment", "Things Past") ;Music Editor: *Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor: *Mace Matiosian ;Sound Editors: *T. Ashley Harvey *Guy Tsujimoto *Jivan Tahmizian *Eric Williams ;Assistant Editors: *Jonathan Paul Ramirez (every third episode after "Apocalypse Rising") (credited as Jonathan Ramirez in "Apocalypse Rising") *Craig Galloway (every third episode after "The Ship") *Jonathan Posell (every third episode after "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") ;Visual Effects Assistant Editor: *Edward Hoffmeister ;Production Coordinator: *Heidi Smothers ;Post Production Coordinator: *April Rossi ;Production Associates: *David Rossi *Robbin Slocum ;Main Title Design: *Dan Curry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Dennis Madalone ;Pre-Production Coordinator: *Lolita Fatjo ;Science Consultant: *Andre Bormanis ;Casting Executive: *Helen Mossler, C.S.A. ;Assistants to Producers: *Chad Zimmerman ("Apocalypse Rising", "Trials and Tribble-ations", "The Ascent") *Meril Davis ("The Ship", "The Assignment") *Mike Mistovich ("Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") *Jill Sherwin ("...Nor the Battle to the Strong", "Things Past") Companies ;Digital Optical Effects: Pacific Ocean Post ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: Vision Art Design & Animation ;Editing facilities: Unitel Video ;Post Production sound: Modern Sound ;Filmed with: Panavision Cameras and Lenses See also *DS9 Season 5 performers *DS9 Season 5 DVD de:DS9 Staffel 5 fr:DS9 Saison 5 nl:DS9 Seizoen 5 sv:DS9, säsong 5